De enigmas y cegueras
by mutemuia
Summary: De cómo una indirecta se convirtió en enigma… [Este fic participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Refranero de madres_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Refrán nº 71:_** Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

* * *

 **DE ENIGMAS Y CEGUERAS**

Le despertaron los resoplidos y las risas apenas disimuladas de Jae-Ha y un aún más escandaloso Hak chistándolo a bajar el volumen. Cuando Yoon levantó el faldón de la tienda, se asomó y los vio: venían haciendo eses, apoyándose el uno en el otro, manteniendo con dificultad el equilibrio y esquivando por pura casualidad los encendidos rescoldos de la fogata.

—¡Yoon, querido! —exclamó Jae-Ha cuando lo vio, dejándose caer frente a la tienda y arrastrando a Hak consigo en el proceso—. He conseguido ampliar nuestros fondos —Hak trataba de hacerlo callar, tapándole torpemente la boca con la mano, pero él se zafaba de sus intentos hasta que por fin se sacó de un bolsillo el objeto del delito—. Espero que me disculpes por haber tomado la bolsa sin consultártelo antes…

Entonces se la ofreció a Yoon con las manos extendidas, inclinando la cabeza y solicitando su perdón. Un hipido o dos restaron solemnidad a la ofrenda. Hak, lo miraba, parpadeando sin comprender, hasta que Jae-Ha le dio un empujón y también él inclinó la cabeza pidiendo humildemente perdón.

—La pobre Bestia del Trueno no hacía más que perder y perder… —añadió Jae-Ha, burlón—. Menos mal que yo tenía la suerte de mi lado…

Yoon los miraba, desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Echarles la bronca por haber tomado 'prestado' el poco dinero que tenían? ¿Darles las gracias por haber duplicado? No, triplicado… La bolsa se veía muuucho más abultada que antes.

Y más pesada, como constató cuando la tomó de las manos de Jae-Ha.

—Ya saben lo que se dice, ¿verdad? —les dijo al final, guardándose la bien repleta bolsa bajo su camisa—. Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores…

Se dio la vuelta, dejando caer el faldón de la tienda, y allí los dejó, negándose a dejarles entrar en tales condiciones, porque con tal borrachera de seguro roncarían más que cuatro (no, cinco) dragones juntos… Les ofreció unas mantas, eso sí.

—Pero la cosa, bestias —añadió desde dentro, asomando tan solo la cabeza—, es que el dicho también funciona al revés. Desde luego, hatajo de insensatos… —continuó rezongando—. Y tú —le dijo a Hak—, oh gran perdedor en el juego, honrarías el refrán si te dignaras a abrir los ojos…

Y por fin el silencio…

Afuera, los dos perjudicados yacen bajo la noche estrellada. Hak contempla el cielo sin poder dormir y Jae-Ha busca el calor de Hak, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

—Oye, Ojos caídos… —dijo al rato Hak.

—¿Hmm? —le contestó, casi dormido.

—¿Qué quiso decir el chico? —Hak tiene los brazos bajo la cabeza, y las estrellas parecen moverse por sí solas en el cielo. Un poco menos que antes, gracias sean dadas a los dioses…

—No sé —le respondió Jae-Ha, entreabriendo un ojo—, amor y fortuna…

—No, eso no… —dijo Hak—. Lo del refrán al revés…

—Algo de abrir los ojos…

—¿Tú crees que yo…? —preguntó, pero sin llegar a terminar la frase.

—¿Ciego tú? Naaa… —Jae-Ha sonreía en la oscuridad—. Jamás…

—¿Pero y si yo…? —continuaba Hak, sin advertir la nota de humor en la voz del dragón verde.

—Vamos, Hak, Yoon solo dio a entender que estás ciego —concluyó Jae-Ha.

—¡Ustedes dos! —les gruñó Yoon, asomándose de nuevo e interrumpiéndolos. Su cabeza se cernía amenazadoramente sobre las de los otros dos—. Si van a seguir molestando, haré que mañana Yona los use como blanco de entrenamiento con el arco.

—Bah, jamás nos haría daño —declaró Hak, descartando el peligro, porque Yona tenía una puntería admirable.

—¡Con los ojos vendados! —aclaró Yoon.

Bueno, eso ya era asunto bien distinto…

Ellos callaron, por supuesto…

—Esa es otra ciega… —se le escucha decir poco después a Jae-Ha, con voz somnolienta, antes de darse la vuelta y acurrucarse bajo su manta.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Hak, pero ya no tuvo respuesta…

—Ciegos, sí —murmuraba Yoon en el lecho, con la bolsa bien sujeta al pecho, confirmando las palabras que escuchó decir tras la lona—, no tengo más que ciegos y tontos en este campamento…

Los demás roncaban suavemente.

—Y troncos —añadió mientras bostezaba—, también tengo troncos durmientes a los que no despertaría ni una carga de caballería…

A la mañana siguiente, todo es como siempre. Las mismas rutinas, conocidas y familiares, y la misma sonrisa cálida que Hak quisiera jurar que es solo para él.

Él apenas durmió, si porque la cabeza iba a explotarle a causa de la resaca o porque estuvo toda la noche pensando en las palabras de aquellos dos, eso no sabría decirlo.

 _Desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en amores…_

Pero una cosa es segura, pensó mientras miraba a Yona ayudar al chico, a partir de ahora mantendría los ojos bien abiertos.


End file.
